We Beat the Odds Together
by DaysCINGGRogan
Summary: Justin gets Ben out of jail while he confronts the DA's office over allowing Eve's false charges to stand. Ben heads straight for Ciara to reason with her what the outcome? CIN head out of town what are the reasons and how do they deal with the Claire factor before leaving? Adventure is a factor in this storyline as well. The selected characters are only some of who are appearin


**We Beat the Odds Togethers **

**Love, having no geography, knows no boundaries. Truman Capote **

**Chapter 1: Slow and Steady Rush **

Set: end of June 2019 forward Summary: Justin gets Ben out of jail while then he confronts the DA's office over allowing Eve's false charges to stand. Ben heads straight for Ciara to reason with her what the outcome? CIN head out of town what are the reasons and how do they deal with the Claire factor before leaving?

**_June 26th, 2019_**

Ciara was pacing the loft. Her mind drifted to how she and Ben had crossed paths back in April 2018, how they had spent the two months in the Cabin together. How their friendship grew to the strong, loving, dependable relationship, honest one they now shared. Now Ben was in a holding cell as the Salem PD on false charges even though he and Ciara held a solid lead on who sit the fire. Ciara couldn't just sit back, but Ben warning was always in her head, but she didn't see what other options there were. Eve would never investigate the truth. She wanted Ben to go to jail over another crime due to Paige. But Ciara couldn't stand by and do nothing. She picked up the phone, dialed the Kiriakis mansion.

_"Kiriakis mansion," said Maggie when she picked up the phone. _

_"Oh, good Maggie is Justin home. I need his help," said Ciara. "Abigail's father has made Eve Donovan the new Police Commissioner. She just arrested Ben on pretenses as revenge in the name of Paige. The DA's office in not reigning her in, and she is not meeting Ben's civil rights. We need help. We need a lawyer." _

_"Justin is here, but I suggest you ask Justin not to tell Victor anything about the case at this precise moment," said Maggie. She gets Justin attention before handing the phone over to Justin._

_ "Maggie said you could use my help, Ciara," said Justin. "As a lawyer?"_

_"Yes, for Ben," said Ciara. "We have a solid reason to believe that Claire set the fire that could have killed me last summer, but there is no reasoning with our new commissioner Eve Donovan. Even if we had proof, she would not listen to reason on entertaining suspects that are not Ben. He has not even had formal charges places, and she is holding him he has not been to court to see if Eve can even officially charge him. Eve denies Ben his civil rights. I want to corner Claire into confessing, and Ben thinks it's a bad idea. We need your help Justin." _

_"Alright, you stay put at the loft Ciara I going to go down to the Salem PD and see if I can get Ben out on bail. Then I will talk to the DA in charge of the case and see if I can't just get charged dropped altogether. Based on what you've said, this sounds suspicious," said Justin. _

_"It's straight-up revenge over Paige's death because Eve feels Ben faced no consequences for his acts," said Ciara. "Eve doesn't know Ben, and I heard her from the holding room she had Ben in at the time. The idea commissioner showed her had then turned around this morning, mocking Ben that she had his motive thanks to Trip and Claire. For the fire, the second one, Claire set with Trip and Hayley in the Cabin."_

_ "I'm heading there now, Ciara," said Justin. "I am going to do everything to make sure these charges don't stand, and if I can get Eve charged for manufacturing shreds of evidence, then Jack going to have no choice but to remove Eve as the Commissioner."_

Ciara hung up with Justin and went back to pacing the room. She felt like Ben at least wouldn't be stuck in the Salem holding cell in Eve line of fire with Justin on the case. Now she needed to wait and figure out how she can use the help Tripp was willing to provide to corner Claire into a confession. Morning based and it was just past noon when Ciara ran to open the loft door. There stood Ben. He was out, and Ciara knew that Claire was good for another good three hours since she worked today.

_"Ben, you're out, Justin got you out on bail," said Ciara. _

_"Yes, he did, and he is at the DA's office arguing with them now about the lack of sufficient events to be charging me or even arresting me in the first place. I needed to see you, Ciara. You got Justin to take my case, so please let Justin do his job and don't confront Claire. I trust you completely, Ciara, but you are my whole world, and I can't stand the idea of you putting yourself at risk to get Claire to confess." _

_"Ben, we need it in case Justin can't get through to the DA then when need that proof because a judge would not be able to overlook Claire's confession," said Ciara. _

_"I didn't say we do nothing, just that we don't confront, Claire," said Ben. "Going to the cops is pointless because Eve is in charge. So, we take what we've figured out, and we talk to Marlena. She is Claire's grandmother, as well as a therapist. We clear me, and you stay safe because we let Marlena take what we know and get the truth out of Claire herself." _

_"Ok… Ok," said Ciara. _**She knew she could be stubborn**_. "Let's contact Marlena and asked her to meet us somewhere while we wait to hear from Justin on his meeting at the DA's office to drop all charges now. But if he succeeds, then what?" _

_"We go, Ciara," said Ben. "We travel for a few months, figure out what we as a couple want next. In our careers, the next move in our relationship. I already told Stefan to thank you for all he did, but I needed to quit. That even if Eve charges don't stand, I need to move on and find something new. For myself as well as us." _

_"We go where through Ben? I've always wanted to travel, but," Ciara began._

_ "We figure that out together once we have the freedom to do it. Marlena is the right person to get Claire the help she needs even if it means it goes to the courts, and it a court order for Claire to go to Bayview," said Ben. _

_"I like the idea of choosing together Ben, even from getting away from all this drama," said Ciara. "One of us should call Marlena."_

_ "I'll make the call Ci," said Ben. "I'm going to ask her to meet us over at the Brady Pub. I know Claire works today, but we stay here too long we still risk her coming home and blowing up." _

Ben kissed Ciara on the forehead before picking up his cellphone and dialing Marlena's number. Their conversation wasn't long, and Marlena agreed to meet him and Ciara at the Brady Pub by 2 pm that afternoon. Ciara followed Ben out of the loft not long after Ben ended the phone call to Marlena. Ben finally felt at ease that they weren't doing anything, as Ciara stated but that Ciara wasn't putting herself in harms way to get the truth out of Claire. Ben and Ciara headed right for the Brady Pub and halted as Eve was pacing the square. They stopped making sure Eve could not see them and headed into the pub when Eve got pulled away by Jack.

When Ben and Ciara walked into the pub, they noticed they had beat Marlena there. Ben and Ciara both ordered food as soon as the waitress left, Marlena entered to join the pair. Brady pub was not super crowded, and a quick look around had Marlena finding the couple in a quieter part of the pub. She walked over after ordering at the counter and pointing out the table where Ben and Ciara sat. Ciara was cuddled against Ben when Marlena sat across from the pair. They still awaited word from Justin.

_"Thank you for coming out to meet Ciara and me," said Ben. "We've both gone back and forth with what to do as the memory that surfaced of the fire last summer got clearer."_

_ "Can I ask why you called me rather than going to the police?" _

_"EVE," stated Ciara firmly. "She more interesting in revenge than learning and figuring out her actual job of commissioner. Justin is handling the legal matter for Ben, he got him bail, and he is speaking with the DA's office about the overreach that Eve's used even to try to bring these charges to start." _

_"Ok, so the legal part of all of this is handled. How is it I can help the two of you?" said Marlena. _

_"Ciara and I were at breakfast the day that Eve arrested me," said Ben. "When you hypnotized me, I remember music that was a ring tone. I heard it again as Claire was serving Ciara and me. Ciara was in shock. I was in total shock that the sound I heard that my memory uncovered was Claire's personalized ring tone that she wrote herself. There is on the way to confuse that. It is too unique." _

_"I wanted to confront Claire. I thought that despite all the ups and downs that Claire and I had after what Chase did to me if someone could make Claire comfortable enough to share the truth that I could," said Ciara. "Ben talk me out of it because he is worried about Claire's mental stability. When he brought that up, I had to think Ben wasn't wrong. Claire been secretive and tense in recent weeks. So, Ben suggested with the police out because Eve won't investigate the truth because it would mean dropping charges against him. We figured our next best option was coming to you." _

_"Ben was right. The two of you were right to come to me," said Marlena. "As you know, I can't disclose anything Claire might have said to me, but based on what she has, and the information you two just now provided me with, she is crying out for help." _

_"We know better than to ask you for a solid confirmation," said Ciara. "You've been a therapist for both Ben and me for very different reasons. We can see Claire needs help. We didn't see any other way than exposing that she started the fire three days ago and the one last summer since that the direction digging on our own led us. We more figured we could confirm anything that made you wonder how deep her problems might run." _

_"If Justin gets the charges dropped due to Eve's overreach, what do you and Ben plan on doing then," said Marlena. _

_"It been a drama-filled couple of months for us from my mom targeting Ben and now Eve," said Ciara. "We talked at the loft and figured once Ben is officially free, the two of us travel for a couple of months." _

_"You've been telling me going back to Poplar Bluff, Missouri, to face some of my past with support," said Ben. "Samantha, Mom, had friends there. Friends who despised Clyde. I figured I could seek them out. I don't know how my mom died. Rafe revealed Jordan divulged something to him about our mother that, according to him, I've no right to know." _

_"Anything that Jordan divulged about your mother, you're not going to get out of Rafe. Your right, he is not tied to confidentiality the way I am," said Marlena. "But he is always to willing to do something for your half-sister Ben which doesn't make him your best source to get to the truth." _

_"I've suspect that," said Ciara. "But whatever Jordan knows what right does she have to keep it from Ben period? Ben was six turning 7 when his mother died, that same year…" _

_"That same year days later, I saw Clyde kill a man on my 7th birthday," said Ben. "That stuck in my head as you know in a bad way. It traumatized me and Jordan for weeks, months even three years she didn't believe me. I was 10 or 11 when Jordan took me while Clyde was out of town, and she ran away. Fought to find a way to provide for me made sure we didn't stay one place too long. What's the truth is her mental illness version of her that despises or the sister who eventually ran off with me or me. Jordan, who now thinks she has the right to keep things from me or the sister who loved me, ran to protect herself and me from Clyde?" _

_"It might not be simple," said Marlena. "I finally got a hold of her therapist. Jordan has delusional disorder. She doesn't know delusions from reality. Her therapist said that been likely the case for years. But that she been able to control it from being public knowledge that it was going on." _

_"So," said Ben. "The best thing you can do for Ciara and you is to stay away from Jordan," said Marlena. "You and Ciara traveling is a good idea. Her therapist is talking about releasing Jordan back into society. Based on what I was told, if I were her therapist, I would find that a terrible idea. Her therapist asked me to take on her case. I had to inform her that with you as my patient, it wasn't a good idea. That you've come so far, Jordan's delusional need to destroy the progress you've made in your own mental health Ben is the biggest reason she shouldn't be my patient. Her therapist was mad that I'd put your wellbeing above Jordan's. But you're like a son to me, Ben. You remind me of myself and my sister Samantha. Get your answers in Poplar Bluff. Open this envelope when your ready it might help." _

Ben took the envelope out of Marlena's hand. He would open it when he was alone with Ciara at a hotel. His head was spinning with the direction the conversation took after they spoke about Claire. Ben's phone rang, but he was lost in thought. Ciara answered it, but he heard her end of the conversation.

_"Ciara is Ben there?" asked Justin. _

_"He is sitting here with Marlena and I. Something things came up about Jordan. Something she shared with Rafe. Then Rafe had the nerve to follow through on Jordan's request demanding that Ben didn't have the right to know," explained Ciara. _

_"We know Eve won't do her job, so we brought what we know about Claire to Marlena." _

_"Good, where can I meet up with the three of you," said Justin. _

_"What I have is something you will want to hear in person." _

_"Brady Pub," said Ciara. "We can stay here and wait for you, Justin. Good, I bring news and some other things for you and Ben." _

After the short conversation, Ciara hung up with Justin and turned to Ben and Marlena. The fact that Justin wanted to talk to them in person was an excellent sign to Ciara. She turned back to Marlena and Ben.

_"Justin is on his way from the DA's office. He is going to meet the three of us here," said Ciara. "But he sounded claim and something I've learned in my years with a brother and parents even from JJ when he was a cop. A claim lawyer is generally a good sign." _

_"It is," said Marlena. "Ben, I am staying right here with you and Ciara. Even though I believe Ciara is right and Justin has success. Clyde and Jordan, each in their way, have put you through enough. This behavior by Eve, if Justin hasn't made sure, the DA makes her pay by charging her. I am going to make sure he does." _

Hints to Chapter 2

How successfully is Justin as he agrees to meet up with Marlena Ben & Ciara at Brady Pub?

Why does Marlena think a trip to Poplar Bluff is best for Ben to let go of the past?

Ben and Ciara leave Salem to travel for an undetermined amount of time, she tells Shawn but not Hope?

Who does Ben seek out upon arrival in Popular Bluff, and what was the woman's connection to Samantha Evans Weston?

How many secrets does she lead Ben and Ciara in the right direction to uncover?

**_PLEASE REVIEW also, I open for Readers Input. I know who Ben's parents are going to be and how he winds up with Samantha, Marlena's twin sister. I'm using Grammarly to Edit my writing, so if I miss something, please kindly tell me. Questions The Grandparents Ben grew up knowing should they be Marlena & Samantha's parents, or should Samantha has somehow found the parents and family John has no memory? Vic will come around, but should Maggie have a hand in it, or should Ben and Ciara do in all on there own as Vic watches then interact? How long should Ben and Ciara be out of Salem before their path cross with Bo and Billie and should Hope to know or not know Bo been alive basically should she have lied to Ciara angry that Bo choice and ISA mission over her?_**

**_AN: Chapter 2 is on it was for this story I still have to work 3 days a weeks so Editing has been slow. Chapter 6 of Just Know I'm here needed a major rewrite so there be more time before that is out this story's second chapter will be up by 11pm or earlier._**


End file.
